


Beznadziejnie niski próg przestrzeni osobistej

by walls_of_paper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walls_of_paper/pseuds/walls_of_paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry czasem patrzy na swojego przyjaciela i wręcz błaga w myślach, aby przestał być tak cholernie zabawny, słodki i czuły. Tak cholernie idealny, jak tylko on potrafi. O ileż łatwiej byłoby wtedy Harry'emu go nie kochać. Ale Louis nie słyszy jego niemych próśb, więc Harry nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko go kochać i udawać, że wcale tak nie jest. Bo przecież są tylko przyjaciółmi, a Harry ma po prostu ‘beznadziejnie niski próg przestrzeni osobistej’ i tyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beznadziejnie niski próg przestrzeni osobistej

Harry czasem patrzy na swojego przyjaciela i wręcz błaga w myślach, aby przestał być tak cholernie zabawny, słodki i czuły. Tak cholernie idealny, jak tylko on potrafi. O ileż łatwiej byłoby wtedy Harry'emu go nie kochać. Ale Louis nie słyszy jego niemych próśb, więc Harry nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko go kochać i udawać, że wcale tak nie jest. Bo przecież są tylko przyjaciółmi, a Harry ma po prostu ‘beznadziejnie niski próg przestrzeni osobistej’ i tyle. I to wcale nie jest zła wymówka i wszyscy ją akceptują, bo nie tyczy się tylko Lou, ale ich wszystkich. Tyle że żaden z nich nie wie, że Harry jest zmuszony szukać ciepła także w ich objęciach, ponieważ Louis nie daje mu tego, czego loczek najbardziej potrzebuje. Ale to jest ok i Harry myśli, że jest w stanie z tym żyć, że tak jest dobrze.

Jednak czas mija, a w mediach pojawiają się niepokojące plotki na temat Larry'ego. I chociaż fani reagują bardzo otwarcie, co niezwykle cieszy Harry'ego, to jego entuzjazm zostaje skutecznie ostudzony przez Louisa, który jest wściekły na cały świat za 'wygadywanie takich gówien’. I te słowa ranią Harry'ego nawet bardziej niż nakaz zarządu by trzymali się od siebie z daleka dopóki nie ucichnie w mediach i na portalach społecznościowych.

Gdy pewnego wieczoru Hazz czuje się zły i zmęczony, dostaje wiadomość od swojej dawnej przyjaciółki i zaprasza ją do jego i Louisa mieszkania, bo Lou tam nie ma, a  Harry ma dość tej ciszy. Kiedy Eleanor staje w drzwiach, loczek wita się z nią z większym entuzjazmem, niż sam by się tego po sobie spodziewał. Ale to nie jest ważne, bo znają się z El od dzieciństwa i wspominają wspólnie stare czasy, i Harry nie czuje się choć przez chwilę tak strasznie samotny.   
Jednak wtedy w progu salonu staje Louis i z szerokim uśmiechem przedstawia się brunetce. I Harry stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak oczy Lou lustrują jej zgrabną sylwetkę i już po chwili obydwoje są równie pogrążeni w rozmowie, co jeszcze chwilę temu on i El, i Harry niemal widzi przeskakujące między nimi iskry, i nagle nie czuje się już dobrze, i niezauważony wymyka się do swojego pokoju.   
I gdy godzinę później Louis zagląda by sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku, Harry bezczelnie udaje, że śpi, bo nie ma siły nawet na niego spojrzeć.   
Gdyby wiedział, gdyby tylko wiedział, że ta noc będzie początkiem czegoś większego, nigdy nie pozwoliłby Eleanor przekroczyć progu ich mieszkania. Ale Harry nie wiedział i świadomość tego, jak wielki popełnił błąd uderzyła go dopiero kilka tygodni później, gdy całą piątką siedzieli w salonie Liama, a Lou poinformował ich z dumą o swoim związku z El. I Harry'emu nigdy nie było tak ciężko kochać Louisa, jak w tamtym momencie.  
Wyczuwa na sobie uważne spojrzenie Zayna, który wyczekuje jego reakcji i nie jest to nic nowego. Zayn patrzy, obserwuje i analizuje każdy ruch Harry'ego. Wie o Harry’m więcej, niż kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzna. I Harry jest świadom tego, że Zayn wie, że wyczytał to z mowy jego ciała, z delikatnych ruchów dłoni, spojrzeń, uśmiechów. Ale Zayn nigdy nic na ten temat nie powiedział i Harry jest mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, więc uśmiecha się tylko delikatnie. Nie jest w stanie wykrzesać z siebie więcej entuzjazmu, nawet dla Louisa.   
Ale Lou zdaje się nie dostrzegać niemrawej miny Hazzy i wciąga go na swoje kolana, obejmując w talii, jakby to nic między nimi nie zmieniało. I Harry myśli, że może właśnie tak jest, że nic nie musi się między nimi zmieniać, że będzie tak, jak zawsze, tylko serce Harry'ego będzie boleć troszeczkę bardziej. Ale tak długo jak Louis będzie trzymał go w swoich ramionach, Harry wie, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Pierwszy raz, gdy Louis odepchnął od siebie Harry'ego zdarzył się dwa miesiące po tym, jak zaczął spotykać się z Eleanor. Lou już wcześniej sprawiał, że Hazz czuł się źle. Niechciany, nie na miejscu, że będąc w ramionach Louisa czuł się, jakby robił coś złego, ale mimo to, Lou nigdy go nie odepchnął. Byli w trakcie trasy i całą piątką siedzieli w tourbusie, gdy Harry jak zawsze usiadł na kanapie obok szatyna i bez słowa wtulił się w jego bok. Hazz czuł się zmęczony tym, że Louis siedział wciąż z nosem w telefonie i otwarcie ignorował resztę zespołu. Chłopak jęknął sfrustrowany, patrząc na Harry'ego, układającego się wygodniej na jego klatce piersiowej.  
\- Jestem zajęty Hazz, nie widać? - Warknął wyplątując się z jego objęć. - Jezu, czy ty mógłbyś nie kleić się do mnie chociaż przez pięć minut? To się serio robi wkurzające. Ty i ten twój cholernie niski próg przestrzeni osobistej. - Wstał z kanapy i nie oglądając się za siebie, przeszedł do części sypialnej. I dopiero wtedy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wokół zapadła kompletna cisza, a trzy pary oczu wpatrują się w niego, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co się właśnie stało. Bo choćby się waliło i paliło, i choćby nie wiadomo jak Lou był zły, zmęczony, czy nieszczęśliwy – nigdy nie odtrącał Harry'ego.   
Loczek przełknął ciężko ślinę i zacisnął dłonie na materiale swojej fioletowej bluzy, próbując w ten sposób opanować ich drżenie, ale to wcale nie pomaga i czuje, że zaczyna się rozpadać. Ale zaraz przeszkadzają mu w  tym silne ramiona, które obejmują go od tyłu i gdy jego nozdrza uderza silny zapach nikotyny, Harry ufnie wtula się w objęcia Zayna, które tak skutecznie hamują rozpad jego serca. Tyle, że nawet to nie jest w stanie wszystkiego naprawić i Harry przestaje udawać, i z jego piersi wydobywa się cichy szloch, a po policzkach spływają łzy. Ale to nic, bo Zayn tu jest, Zayn trzyma go w swoich ramionach i nie pozwala mu się rozpaść, i Harry chwyta się tego, bo nic innego już mu nie pozostało. I mimo wszystko dziękuje niebiosom za to, że Zayn wie, i że nic nie mówi, za tą ciszę i spokój,  których Harry teraz tak bardzo potrzebuje. I za ciepło jego ramion, którego Louis mu dziś poskąpił.  
\- Kocham cię Hazz – szept bruneta ginie we włosach Harry'ego, ale on słyszy i zaciska powieki, próbując powstrzymać kolejną salwę zbierających się pod nimi łez. Wie, że to zupełnie inny rodzaj miłości niż ten, którym on obdarzył Louisa. Ale to też jest dobre, i miłe, i powoduje przyjemne ciepło, rozlewające się w sercu loczka. - I uwielbiam ten twój beznadziejnie niski próg przestrzeni osobistej – dodaje, a Harry wtula nos w zagłębieniu szyi bruneta i szepce, że on też go kocha. I to jest dobre, i Harry czuje, że to jest właściwe i nie czuje się już tak samotny i rozbity.


End file.
